Snow Kiss
by vastare
Summary: She was loud, she was stubborn, she was too spirited, all the things he was not. She was Pure Chaos. He should have been furious with her, he truly should...the only problem was that chaos had never looked so tempting before. KagomexTouya xover YYH
1. Anomaly

A/N: Well, once again I try my hand at a new pairing. This time it's Touya/Kagome pairing, yeah you read it right. I'm still debating if to make this a multi-chaptered story or just drabbles. It all depends on my inspiration.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Inuyasha nor Yu yu hakusho or the characters of either of shows. **

**Snow Shards**

**Chapter 1: Anomaly**

**Theme #36 : Human**

**---**

She had been subjected to scrutiny before, but never like this. She could feel his intense gaze running over her whole body. It felt almost like he was trying to find some kind of imperfection or maybe he was just looking for a reason to attack her. Whatever it was, one thing was certain, it was unnerving on his part and thoughtless of her.

You never turned your back on a predator, not even how injured he was. Of course she was confident enough that she would be able to protect herself if the need did arise, but still that did not make the creature sitting behind her any less dangerous.

A predator would always be a predator.

She pushed those thoughts aside though and tried to pretend to be busy with her homework, but it was proven useless as she felt those eyes burning a hole through her head. Her right eye twitched.

"It's rude to stare," she finally snapped, whirling around to glare at her companion.

He seemed unperturbed by her outburst, his face a perfect mask of indifference. The slight narrowing of his icy blue eyes were the only sign of his aggravation, but she truly didn't care.

A small voice pointed out that he should be grateful to her for being so nice as to take care of him after she found him injured on the shrine grounds. Come to think of it, she still didn't know how he was injured in the first place. Most of the wounds on his body looked like claw marks, but she wasn't so certain and she was still hesitant to ask him, especially due to the oh so friendly aura this youkai seemed to emanate.

No wonder he was an ice youkai. Cold, frosty and antisocial.

Just perfect, she added quietly and wryly.

"Why?" His calm voice brought her out of her thoughts. Focusing her gaze on him, she watched as he shifted slightly in her bed. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of a male ( a very handsome male her conscious decided to add) in her bed, but she quickly squashed down that feeling. He was there because he was injured and needed to rest nothing else.

She tensed, when his pale colored eyes met her darker blue ones. You could drown in those eyes. They were luminous and intense, leaving her breathless in only a span of seconds.

Reluctantly and forcefully she pulled away from his gaze, choosing to stand up instead and rearranging her books on her desk. It was better than being trapped by his gaze.

"Why did you help me human?" His calm, soothing voice once again washed over her and she unconsciously found herself turning around to face him. He was studying her once again. She felt like a little mouse staring down a large feline. It was not a pleasant feeling and yet it sent a certain tingle of excitement through her system. Adrenaline could certainly be addictive at times.

Ignoring him completely, she tried to concentrate on what he had asked.

His question didn't come as a surprise. Being a human and a miko at that, she knew of the distrust between the species. She did not agree with it though. It was absurd. They might be human, youkai or hanyou, but to her they were all the same, it did not matter.

"Why wouldn't I?" She challenged, indigo eyes flaring with defiance. She wanted to get a reaction out of him, make him understand that there was no need to be so hostile towards one another. However he seemed unaffected by her. He regarded her calmly, his whole posture apathetic, causing her to feel so small and useless compared to him.

"You're human and a miko." He paused, his pale colored eyes meeting her darker colored ones. She had a feeling that he was gauging her reaction, but she wasn't sure. " We're enemies,"he muttered.

Aggravation came quickly and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She settled on crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the ice youkai.

"Who decided that?" Her voice was sharp, leaving no room for argument that she was not amused, but at the same time it seemed that he found her display rather comical himself.

A slight tilt of his lips was the only indication that he heard her, but it was enough proof to her that he was mocking her. She could feel her temper rise but she did not have any time to say or berate him as he turned away from her, choosing to stare out of the window instead.

Feeling like he had obviously dismissed her, she decided to ignore him just as well, only to be taken aback when he once again spoke to her.

"Do you not fear that I will attack your family..." he paused, his eyes meeting hers once again. His eyes resembled ice, cold, distant and yet gorgeous in a way that only a blizzard could be. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end by the look in those frozen pools, but she refused to show how much he was affecting her. There was no need though, it looked like he already knew. His lips curled in a dangerous smirk and she waited with baited breath for was he was about to say next.

"Do you need fear that will attack you?"

The question hung between them as the room seemed to turn almost too small all of the sudden. She shuddered, feeling the temperature drop, coldness invading her small frame. One look at her companion showed that he was the one causing this.

His youki poured slowly but steadily into the room, filling each and every little crevice with its potent aura. She found herself almost taking back a step. The foreign energy sizzled along her skin, causing her own powers to flare in response. Nevertheless she did not move, she stood her ground, watching almost in child like fascination as her powers tamed and soothed his in a way. Feeling a little bolder all of the sudden she took a step forward.

"I'm not. If you were planning to hurt me or my family you would have done so already, injured or not. Even in the state you're currently in you would have been able to overpower me if you wished it."

He stared calmly at her, once again seeming to study her, but only this time she refused to fidget under his acute gaze. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds, pale lashes sweeping against equally fair skin. His chest heaved in a silent sigh as he turned his face away from her. His youki slowly retreated back into his body, allowing her to breathe more calmly.

"You're a strange human," he whispered eyes still closed.

His voice was tranquil, serious and bored. It was almost like he had been speaking about the weather. Still that was certainly not what she had been expecting. Unable to help herself, she smiled.

Strange? He was probably right. No normal human would bring a youkai in her house, but well she did not care.

Feeling more at ease, she made her way towards the bed where he was sitting. The earlier tension that she might have felt was completely gone now.

She was not surprised when his eyes snapped open the minute she managed to make it within only a few inches away from the bed.

"You can call me Kagome." She smiled once again.

She felt slightly disappointed though when he did not answer. She was at least hoping for a name, but apparently even that was too much to ask. Quickly hiding her disappointment, she told him that he was free to stay as long as he wanted or at least as long as it took for him to heal. He once again chose not to answer and once again she felt disappointment.

Not wanting to embarrass herself any further, she quickly excused herself, telling him that she was going to get something to eat. She was almost out of the door, when he spoke again.

"Touya."

She whirled around to stare at the enigmatic youkai. He was looking once again out of the window. However that still didn't stop her from smiling brightly. He had told her his name.

They were indeed making some progress.

"I'll be back Touya!" she exclaimed happily, bright smile on her lips and eyes shining brightly. He did not say anything or acknowledge her for that matter, but that didn't bother her one bit. Taking one last glance at him, she disappeared out of the door, grinning like an idiot all the way.

Unknown to her, he waited until she was out of the door and out of hearing's range, before finally turning in the direction in which she had left. Something flashed in his eyes, but just as quick as it came it was gone.

In all his years, the ice youkai had never encountered a more interesting human. She was weird, almost a bit reckless in his opinion. No human should trust a youkai so easily. She was lucky that he did not have any ill intentions towards her or her family.

Yet it was also that same recklessness that managed to catch his interest. It was clear to him that she did not see any difference between her race and his. It was foolish really on her part, but at the same time it was a refreshing change.

Mind made up, he smiled a small smile.

Maybe...just maybe it was not that bad to stay here for while. At least this way, he would be able to find out more about this little miko.

For now he would stay and try to understand this anomaly who was named Kagome.


	2. Fragility

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Inuyasha nor Yu yu hakusho or the characters of either of shows. **

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. **

**Snow Kiss**

**Chapter 2: Fragility**

**Theme: Women**

**---**

The first thought that passed his mind was that she wasn't that bad at archery...and even though she was human, she was still rather graceful in her movements. The way she easily released the arrow spoke of experience. However he serene and friendly disposition made it difficult to picture her in a heated battle. The woman was to put it simply too kind-hearted. The perfect example being that she had brought him into her house and took care of his wounds.

A normal miko who accustomed to battle would not do such a thing. Kagome was most definitely not made for battle and still...that did not hide the fact that she was rather powerful in her own right. He clenched his jaw, icy blue eyes narrowing. Her power didn't go unnoticed as she released the arrow. The blue and pink sparks of power could clearly be seen as the arrow struck its target.

He could practically feel the holy power sizzling along his skin, it cause the fine hairs on his arms and neck to stand on end while at the same time his instincts told him to either flee or fight. Clamping down on those instincts, he study the miko who seemed to be trying to ignore him as she practiced and failing miserably by the tenseness in her frame. He smirked at the thought. Intimidation came easily to youkai and even though he usually did not think too much about it, it certainly felt rewarding to know that he was affecting the miko's concentration. He didn't know exactly why that pleased him but he did not take the time to think about it either. The ice youkai did not waste his time thinking about such petty things or at least that's what he told himself.

Still as he watched her notch back an arrow, he couldn't help but wonder how deadly she could truly be in battle. True, he did not think that she was made for battle but that didn't mean that she could not fight. Her body alone was enough proof of that. Seeing her in sleeveless shirts had given him an ample view of her arms which had small scars upon them, without a doubt from battles she was in. Not to mention that she was rather fit looking with a trimmed body. No, she was not as defenseless as she looked.

For a brief moment he considered testing her but the thought was quickly pushed aside. He would probably end up hurting her ...strangely enough the thought of bringing any kind of harm to the dark haired miko did not sit well with him. Of course he instantly blamed it on the fact that she had taken him in and tended to his wounds...and nothing else. His honor would not allow him to hurt her in any way.

"I see you're feeling better." He looked up to see the object of his earlier thoughts walking towards him. A bright smile adorned her face, making him wonder if just maybe her face was stuck that way. After all, he had never met a human who could smile so much.

"I heal fast," he muttered crossing his arms over his chest and leaning a bit more against the tree behind him.

He was taken slightly aback when he saw her smile widen, something that he thought was impossible by the way she was smiling already but apparently he was proven wrong once again. The latter part being something that he seemed to have to associate constantly with the human called Kagome. Just when he thought that he had her finally figured out, she managed to confuse or surprise him again.

She was certainly a confusing puzzle to say the least. Perhaps it was because she was so strange to begin with.

"That's because of my amazing healing skills." she boasted teasingly while winking at him.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, not surprised by her childish attitude. If there was one thing he could say about the priestess, it was that she tended to act too childish at times. He tried to ignore her as she took a seat on the ground next to him but to his utter dismay almost instinctively his gaze diverted to her and then to the bow and arrow lying next to her.

Years of fighting had made him wary and even if he would dare call her weak that did not mean that he was ready to trust her completely. She was a miko after all and she could do him quite a bit of a damage if he was not careful.

Almost as if sensing his stare, she turned to gaze at him.

"I'm not going to attack you. So there's no need to be so wary," she said softly as she brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face.

Furrowing his brows lightly he stopped himself from denying her accusation and telling her that he did not trust anyone. Not to mention that his distrustfulness towards her was founded if he was truthful and pointed out the difference in races and species but knowing that she would probably argue with him, he decided to stay silent and instead raised his face up and gazed at the deep green leaves that swayed with the wind.

The ice youkai had to admit that he had never felt such a calming aura before. The tree was ancient to say the least and the aura that it radiated seemed even older. Yet the feeling of that large and old ki was soothing. He could remember the last time that he had felt such a warm presence, excluding the miko of course. Closing his eyes, he allowed his body to relax and

expanded his aura, allowing the one from the tree to twist around his.

"The Goshibunko can be really comforting. Kami knows how many times I spend here trying to calm myself down." Her voice was barely a whisper but his keen ears picked it up. Opening his eyes, he turned to gaze at her.

She had her legs pulled up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. The miko looked really small at the moment and...completely female. Maybe it was because of the fact that she seemed so delicate and breakable sitting there, with her large indigo eyes gazing far away and searching for something that only she knew.

Of course that did not mean that he considered women weak but in his opinion there would always be something soft about the weaker sex that males would never possess. Perhaps it was also that same characteristic that set women apart from males. Pushing his rather confusing thoughts aside he concentrated once again on the miko who seemed speaking more to herself than him.

"This tree has been a dear friend to me all these years. I could always count on the Goshibunko when things became really hard or when Inuyasha decided to be an jerk again." He raised an eyebrow as he heard the change in her voice.

He chose to keep his thoughts to himself even when he sensed the shift in her aura. Apparently this Inuyasha was someone, a demon to be more exact (the name alone was enough proof of that) that she cared deeply for by the feel of things.

"Do you believe in fate, Touya?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to regard the dark haired woman who was by now staring at him with eyes that could only be found on someone that had seen so much and yet knew so little. She looked so fragile. The ice youkai could see many emotions swirling in those deep pools of blue but he was unable to name all of them. The most prominent ones though, were longing, sadness and confusion.

He did not know what it was about the woman or the way she was looking at him but he found himself speaking without thinking about. Anything to wipe away that lost look on her face.

"Everything happens for a reason, Kagome." He made sure to stare straight at her. He did not know why he said it but it just felt right at that moment. Never one to question himself, he decided to elaborate. "We can't change what happened." His words could not be any more true. His life had not been the best but he had continued knowing that things would get better someday and that day had finally come when he had met Kurama and the others at the dark tournament.

"All we can do is continue living and try to make the best out of things." He watched in interest as her eyes glistened and for a fleeting moment he thought that she was going to cry but once again she surprised him by offering him a grateful smile.

"Arigatou, Touya," she murmured softly.

The appreciativeness in her eyes was not hard to miss and he found himself reacting in a strange and unknown way to her. Something stirred in him and unconsciously he found himself wondering what for secrets the human woman held. Curiosity had always been his weakness and right now he was afraid that it would get him in more trouble that it was worth. Still it was not enough to deter him from the miko. There was something that piqued his interest, there was something that made him want to know more. The only question was if it would be wise to uncover her secrets.

Unable to take it any longer, he pushed himself away from the tree and started walking away.

"Touya?" There was confusion in her voice and slight hurt and unfortunately for the ice youkai it was enough to make him freeze in his steps.

"I feel a bit tired. It would be best if I rested for a bit." He could not believe that he was lying just to get away from her but at the same time it felt better than leaving so abruptly and maybe hurting her feelings in the process. Of course just as soon as the thought entered his mind, he pushed it away, scoffing at the idea. Why would he care about hurting her feelings?

"Oh..." Disappointment could be heard once again in her voice and he found himself fisting his hands at his side.

"If you want to, we can continue the conversation when I wake up." He found himself answering without thinking. Mentally berating himself, he wondered what had compelled him to say such a thing. Was he not lying to her so he could get away in the first place and now he was practically encouraging her to bother him later.

"Okay!" He almost growled at the cheerfulness he could hear in her voice.

How could she go from sad to happy within the blink of an eye baffled him.

" Now go to bed and rest. Just let me know if you need anything," she replied cheerfully. He could almost hear the grin in her voice. Inclining his head, he started walking again.

Yet as he made his way to the house he could not help but admonish that Jin might have been right. Women were more trouble than they were worth and Kagome was just strengthening that point.

And yet...still did not make him leave.

Women could be troublesome indeed but Kagome was interesting, even if the ice youkai dared not to admit it.

And that was enough reason for Touya to stay where he was for now.


End file.
